tdiwritersnuzlockefandomcom-20200213-history
S2 Episode Two: Much Ado About...Something or Other.
61.png|Titan and Debbie watched, horrified, as Brandon fell to his knees, "Fangburn...you okay?" Blue's Pidgey took to the air, and made a dive at Brandon. Like lightning, Debbie lashes out and disables the rogue with a Poison Sting. 62.png|Rushing to the side of his wounded Rattata, Brandon calls out to Debbie, "Finish this. Unleash your fury." 63.png|Debbie shakes, violently, before lunging at Blue's Bulbasaur, striking it repeatedly with her stingers. Brandon holds the injured rat in his arms, delicately, as Fangburn coughs, "That Pidgey really got me good, didn't he? I just, wasn't fast enough, I guess...Take care, kid...adios...," Fangburn's breath rattles, as he finally passes on. 64.png|"Blue...," Brandon whispers, long after his rival departed, "I swear...you'll get what's coming to you." 65.png|After burying their fallen friend, the three continue on, defeating whoever crosses their path. Debbie remains speechless the entire time, hovering in the air with her stingers limply at her side. Titan's wide eyes are now glazed, and dull. He walks a few feet away from his trainer. 66.png|"Here we are," Brandon finally says, breaking the stagnant air, "The gym is up ahead." 67.png|"Greetings to you, challenger. If you wish to continue to the next city, you will first need to defeat I, Brock, in an official gym match," the gym leader's speech is clearly memorized. Brandon motions for Titan to step forward, but says nothing else. 68.png|"Don't worry," Titan's voice was low, and raspy, "I got this." 69.png|After taking his prize, Brandon exits the gym with Titan. Debbie is currently in her Pokeball. While walking to the Pokemon Center, Titan asks, "You didn't cry...why not?" Brandon sighs, "It felt...like something that I'm used to, already. I don't know why." Titan glares at his trainer, "So that's it, then? We just...move on?" Brandon lays his head in his hands, "Titan...he knew the rules. And so do you. We have to go." 70.png|In the middle of the road, Brandon's mind flashes back to his victory over Brock. "Titan, Debbie..as soon as Brock handed me my badge...I remember, something came to me. I don't know who he is...but I thought of someone named Bruno." 71.png|"Never heard of him," Titan pauses briefly, before continuing on without his trainer. Debbie flutters after him, "Titan...don't blame Brandon for what happened to Fangburn. Blame Blue." Titan stops again, "Yeah...maybe." 72.png|Exiting the Pokemon Center, Brandon says, quietly, "New route." Debbie rests her stinger on Brandon's shoulder, "New friend, then?" A few seconds later, a Pidgey bursts from the grass. Brandon looks at Debbie, who nods. The Beedrill flies after the Pidgey, knocking it clean out of the air. Standing close by, Brandon tosses a Pokeball and catches the bird. 73.png|"Whoa, what's the meaning of this?" the Pidgey caws, as Brandon releases him from his Pokeball. Brandon replies, "Welcome to the team. What's your name?" The Pidgey flies up to eye level, "My name, dear boy, is Cassio, lieutenant of the local Pidgey Air Squad." 74.png|"Well, welcome to the team, Cassio," Debbie greets the new arrival politely. Cassio nods his head, "Indeed. Just know that I have a reputation to uphold. I respect you, and I expect the same in return." 75.png|"Tell me, small turtle," Cassio turns to Titan, "What is this group's mission?" Titan frowns and crosses his arms, "We're gonna be 'heroes'." Not detecting the disdain in Titan's voice, Cassio takes flight, "Ah! Splendid then!" 76.png|After retracing their steps and training Cassio for a time, Brandon and company press on. Cassio glides in the air, trying to keep up with Debbie, "My dear, how does one brave the winds as easily as yourself?" Debbie blushes, and shrugs. 77.png|"Well, when you do find an answer, please do not hesitate from telling your good friend Cassio," Cassio smiles, and comes to rest on Brandon's shoulder. 78.png|"Here we go, gang," Brandon cracks his neck, "Mt. Moon. Our next teammate awaits." 79.png|"What do you suppose we'll find, my dear?" Cassio glides by Debbie ones again. Debbie once again merely blushes. Chuckling, Cassio replies, "You're not a talkative one, are you? I like a little mystery." 80.png|Soon after entering the dank cave, an unfriendly Zubat makes a move on Debbie, "Haha, lost are you, dear woman?" Swift as the wind, Cassio strikes out, sending the Zubat tumbling through the air, "A gentleman does not harm a lady, vagrant!" Seizing the opportunity, Brandon lobs a Pokeball at the downed bat. 81.png|"Well played, human," the Zubat spits at Brandon's feet, "Bram, at your service," Bram hovers next to Debbie, "And at your service, as well." Cassio sneers. 82.png|"Bram, huh?" Cassio rolls his eyes, "More like Brute." Debbie giggles, and Cassio smiles. Bram hovers between them, "Such love...such affection...feh. It disgusts me to my core. Do not forget, dear friends, that your beloved human is undertaking a dangerous challenge...it would be most wise not to get attached." 83.png|"Hold your tongue, winged urchin," Cassio retorts, "Debra and I have the utmost faith in Brandon. Titan, too." Titan's head pricks up, "Yeah...," he smiles, "I trust him." Bram laughs, eerily, "Suit yourselves..." 84.png|"Now, my dear," Cassio says, as he flies away from Debbie, "Watch as I prove my worth to you!" 85.png|Flying above a bevy of defeated foes, Cassio turns to the rest of the team, "And that, my friends, is how one becomes a lieutentant." The bird begins to glow, "What trickery is this?" A swirl of light and flashes surround Cassio, before finally dispersing. 86.png|Looking himself over, Cassio comments, "Well, now. Pidgey Air Squad, eat your hearts out," Cassio tosses Debbie a sly smirk, forcing a giggle. Brandon smiles, "Congrats on evolving, Cassio. Perhaps you're due for a promotion? I dub thee...Air Commander." 87.png|"Hey, where did Titan go?" Brandon asks, as he notices the lack of a certain blue turtle among the group. Bram sneers, "Feh. Cannot even keep track of his team. Silly human." 88.png|"Here I am," a deep, calm voice calls out from a few yards away, "I thought I'd get some training in...," Brandon's eyes grow wide, as he looks back and forth between Cassio and Titan. 89.png|"Titan?" Brandon's voice drips with disbelief, "How do you feel?" Titan looks himself over, before crossing his arms, "Like a titan." 90.png|"So, what was all that 'Team Rocket' business about?" Debbie asks, looking back as the team exits the cave. Brandon shrugs, "Maybe they're the force that's tainting Kanto? It certainly seems like it." 91.png|"Whether they are the ones we're destined to stop or not," Cassio begins, "Something tells me this isn't the last we've seen of them." Bram cackles, "Such a wise bird...do you really believe this tiny band is destined for greatness?" 92.png|"Blue...," Brandon sneers, "What do you want?" Blue smirks, and tosses his hair back, "Oh, Brandon...you know what I've come for. I want a rematch." Titan steps forward, "What? Killing Fangburn wasn't enough for you, you snake?" 93.png|"Fangburn? So, he had a name?" Blue chuckles, "Don't blame me, guy. It's the circle of life, and all that jazz." 94.png|"Haha," Cassio swiftly defeats Blue's Pidgeotto, "Disrespectful knave! Hail to the Air Commander!" 95.png|Debbie smiles, "Cassio? Did you see?" Cassio rides the wind to Debbie, and comforts her with his wing, "An excellent job, my dear. Simply stunning, much like yourself." 96.png|"Feh. Weakling," Bram snorts, as he easily finishes Blue's Abra. 97.png|"Ah, the feeling of victory on my wings," Cassio hits Blue's Bulbasaur with a well-executed Gust attack, winning the battle. "Debra, Titan, Bram, rare candies for the lot of you!" 98.png|"Don't you get it, Blue?" Brandon shoves the snotty boy away, "You can't break the Unbreakable." Bram coughs, "Feh...Unbreakable...," Bram hovers silently around the team, "I do not wish to aid you, human." Brandon glares back at the bat, "We may need you someday...I will not release you, but I will remove you from the team." 99.png|"Okay, gang," Brandon beckons to his team, "Blue mentioned something strange going on in Cerculean's outskirts. Knowing him, he didn't do a single thing about it. So, it's up to us to check it out." 100.png|Finally making their way up the bridge, Brandon and company enter a large patch of grass. Cassio pauses, "Hmm, I see nothing out of the ordinary here. You, my beloved?" Debbie blushes, and covers her face with one of her stingers, "Well, I ...what's that?" Before the pair, a small Oddish struts from the grass, "'Eh, mon. Whachu doin' 'ere?" Brandon glances at the Oddish, curiously, and slings a Pokeball. 101.png|"'Eh! Why you be tryin' ta hold me back, brudda?" the Oddish sways back and forth, as Brandon releases the newest capture from his Pokeball. "Uh, I'm sorry. Look, we're on this quest...what's your name, little guy?" The Oddish bops its head with the breeze, "De name be Soulpatch, yaddamsayin' mon?" 102.png|"Soulpatch?" Brandon says, "That's a pretty cool name." Soulpatch continues swaying in the wind, "It 'tis what it 'tis, brudda. So, I gotta be real wicha mon, dis quest doesn't sound like something I would normally go along wit'." 103.png|Brandon frowns, but Soulpatch continues, 'But I can tell ya'll gotta lotta heart between ya, mon. So I'll stay." 104.png|Travelling through the next route in search of the strange disturbance, Titan stops in his tracks, "I...I feel...," his jaw opens, showcasing razor sharp fangs. In an instant, it snaps shut, "Funny..." 105.png|"Well, here are are," Brandon says, "According to the GPS Pokedex app, this is route 25. Blue said there was something funky happening around here." Titan snorts, "Are we really going to go by Blue's word?" Brandon frowns, and rubs his arm, "Yeah...I know. But still, if someone is in trouble, it's our destiny to help them." Titan sighs, "Lately, I'm not sure what our destiny really is..." Brandon turns around, "What was that?" Titan shakes his head, "Nothing." 106.png|"Oh," Debbie strikes out with both of her stingers, "I think I learned a new attack." Soulpatch walks by, aimlessly, "Attack? Whacha gotta be attackin' fer, ma dear?" Debbie looks confused, "You know we're on a quest...you even said you'd help. Didn't you understand?" 107.png|"Well, this is the end of the route," Brandon says, as the team comes along a strange cabin. Entering, Cassio states, "Well, there doesn't seem to be-GOOD LORD WHAT IS THAT???" The bird stops in his tracks, as a mutant cross between a human and a Pokemon limps from the shadows. "Help me...," it weezes. 108.png|"That...," Brandon says, "Was the freakiest crap I've ever seen." The rest of the team nods. "At least that Bill guy gave us that cruise ticket," Titan offers. Cassio's eyes are still wide, "That doesn't make up for what I had to see..." 109.png|"A daycare?" Titan says, "Maybe we should leave Bram here, just in case we need him later?" Brandon nods, "Yeah...that's probably a good idea." 110.png|"Okay, team," Brandon stutters, as they enter the second gym, "Soulpatch, I won't be using you and Debbie. Staryu and Starmie are part Psychic type, so they have the advantage over your Poison typing." 111.png|"Okay, team," Brandon's voice was low and confident, "Just like we planned." 112.png|"Watch, dear Debra, as I deck this ragamuffin!" Cassio spreads his wings, and barrel-rolls through the air, slamming the foe with a well-placed Quick Attack. 113.png|"Cassio, do you think you can handle the Starmie, too?" Brandon asks, reaching out for Titan, just in case. Cassio winks, "No problem, captain." 114.png|The Starmie emerges from the water, center gem shining. Lashing out with a barrage of Quick Attacks, Cassio is knocked aside by a single Water Pulse. Staggering, the bird caws out to his beloved, "Debra...I never wanted to go out with a whimper..." The Starmie approaches the wounded bird, menacingly. Charging a Water Pulse, the seastar is met with a furious snap from the jaws of a certain titan. 115.png|"You don't hurt one of the family," Titan says, standing between Cassio and the downed star, "Unless you're ready to fight the whole family." 116.png|"It was a good victory," Titan nods his head, as the team enters the next route. Cassio, who is banaged around the breast, coughs, lightly, "You did good, Titan...," Cassio lowers his head, slightly. Debbie taps him lightly with the side of her left stinger, "Something wrong, Cas?" Cassio smiles, weakly. 117.png|"What is it," Debbie presses on. Cassio ticks his head to the side, and takes flight a few feet away from the group, and Debbie follows. "I," Cassio sighs, "I feel weak...that Starmie pushes me aside like I was only a fledgling." Debbie looks at Cassio sympathetically, "Oh, Cassio...you're not weak...that Starmie was strong, even Titan had a tough time." Cassio cocks his head, and shrugs, before gliding back down. 118.png|"Cassio," Brandon calls out, "I need you over here." Cassio nods, slowly, and takes flight. Entering a nearby cave, Brandon spots a small mole-like creature. "Cassio, look, it's a Diglett...that'll be really helpful against the next gym." In a flash, Cassio defeats the mole, and Brandon captures him. 119.png|"I say, good sir," the Diglett pops from its Pokeball, "What ever is the meaning of this tomfoolery?" Brandon raises his eyebrows, seeing that the Diglett wears a monocle, "Um, sorry about that. We need you, for our mission." The Diglett turns to the side, "Ah, indeed. A great challenge, what have you, then? Brilliant, then. I, Sir Wellington Q. Popadopolous, shall aid you in your adventure." 120.png|"Really?" Brandon says, "Just like that, you're willing to help us? You don't even know the goal, or the rules, of this mission...," Brandon looks at Cassio, "Do you mind explaining?"